photo_kanofandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuya Maeda/Relationships
Haruka Niimi Kazuya and Haruka are childhood friend, they are very close and always spend time playing together as when she was little, Haruka was a tomboy. But when they grew up starting on the middle school, Kazuya and Haruka weren't playing together anymore as Haruka starts to be more girly and now is popular with both boys and girls, making the gap between the childhood friends greater. Aki Muroto Kazuya usually gets scolded by Aki due to the former breaks school rules time to time. It's later when Kazuya learns the different side of Aki outside her perfect and strict front. Mai Sakura After knowing Kazuya is her best friend's big brother, Mai and Kazuya gets closer as Kazuya also takes picture of Rhythm Gymnastic Club's activities for his club. Hikari Sanehara Since Hikari is a senior as a person who got into photography earlier than Kazuya, she often teaches Kazuya some information about camera and photography. Kazuya becomes interested in her since even though Hikari is a member of Photo Club but she never taken portrait even once. Nonoka Misaki Kazuya and Nonoka is close friend since they were in middle school, Kazuya even call her with her first name. Nonoka on the other hand always give Kazuya nicknames from the hobbies he was into. Rina Yunoki After helping Rina when she dropped her oranges, Kazuya sometimes visit Home Economy Room which happen to be Cooking Club Rina formed. Despite being the lone member of her club, Rina often treats people who visit her club, including Kazuya, with her homemade cooks. Kazuya then wants to help Rina to get members for Cooking Club. Tomoe Misumi One evening, Kazuya accidentally sees Tomoe's sitting on Haruka's seat crying. After telling she is jealous of Haruka although she hates to stands out, it makes Kazuya curious and wants to reach her. Kanon Kanon is Kazuya's little sister. As sibling, they are very close. Kanon often clings to Kazuya even on the school which sometimes bother him but he always take care of Kanon. Kazuya sometimes tease Kanon back about her bust size since it's her dream to have big breasts as their mother. Katsumi Kurebayashi Katsumi tries to stop Kazuya to be deceived by Kudou to join Photography Club and join her Photo Club instead since it doesn't have enough member at the moment. But even if Kazuya joins Photography Club in Story H, Katsumi still gives Kazuya some inputs here and there as fellow person who likes photography. Hiromichi Kudou Kudou wants to recruit Kazuya to his Photography Club. Despite his antic, he does give some input and wise advice for Kazuya sometimes. Ruu Narita Ruu who from the beginning hates boys, also dislike Kazuya with him joining Photo Club since it makes her time alone together with Katsumi decreases. She calls Kazuya by "Ojamamushi-senpai", roughly 'thirdwheel-senpai'. Yuuko Uchida Kazuya always wonder why Yuuko, being girl, likes to take other girls's borderline erotic picture. Yuuko replies that she just likes to take pictures that make her heart beats fast, and it should be the same for Kazuya. Itta Nakagawa Kazuya and Itta becomes friend when Kazuya joins Photography Club. Even though Kazuya never really want to always take borderline erotic pictures, Itta often give him help Kazuya doesn't want to such as lending Kazuya his ecchi collection and take him to pool to take girl's picture. Takashi Azuma The same as Itta, Takashi becomes Kazuya friends when Kazuya joins Photography Club. Misa Kitagawa As his class's homeroom teacher, Misa always tell Kazuya to be more serious in his study, especially after Kazuya gets into photography where he spends more time to learn more about camera and photography instead school's lessons. Momoko Ootani Momoko remembers Kazuya as the student who doesn't have any special feature, but then she learns that Kazuya does have one, which is his camera. Later Kazuya helps Momoko to remember the way to some important location, and then by her request, Kazuya also shows Momoko some popular locations for students to get together, romantically, as in the park and rooftop. Category:Relationships